


The Invasion

by JustBeStill



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Death murder darkfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Dib helps Zim take over Earth. ZADR.





	The Invasion

It had been three weeks since Dib went to Zim and accepted the alien’s offer to work with him. He never thought that he'd go from trying to expose him to actually helping him invade Earth, his home. 

This was insane. He shouldn't be doing this! It went against everything he had ever believed in. But he wanted to do this, and he would do this. He felt like an outcast of his own race, and it was time that he showed his enemies what he was truly capable of.

He had had enough. All of the torment he had been put through, all the ridicule, he couldn't take any more of it. He sighed and went up to Zim’s base and entered. The Irken was sitting on the couch with his robot, Gir. He smiled when he saw him. “Dib-beast! I've been expecting you. Come in. And take your shoes off.”

Dib closed the door behind him and did as Zim had requested, leaving his shoes by the door. “Hi, Zim. Have you thought of our first plan to take over Earth yet?”

The little green alien got up from the couch. “As a matter of fact, I have. Come with me and I'll show it to you.” They went down into the lower levels, and into a room, where Zim had drawn up a diagram of his plan. 

“I think we should start by eliminating Gaz and that father of yours…. What was his name? Professor Membrane? I believe they would severely hinder our efforts if they were to be left alive.” Dib nodded. “Okay. Then what should we do?”

“Then, we will move on to the Skool and eliminate the rest of our enemies there. That way we will have little to no resistance when we finally capture this filthy planet.”

But Dib saw a flaw in the Irken's otherwise perfect plan. “But what about the rest of the neighborhood?”

“I'm getting to that!” Zim snapped. He sighed and softened his tone, turning to face the diagram again. “Anyhow, then we’ll move on to the filthy Earth pigs who inhabit this ‘neighborhood,’ spreading fear and chaos. There will most likely be casualties. Would you have a problem with that?” 

Dib shook his head. “Not as long as they deserve it, which I'm sure most of them will. But do you think this plan will actually work?”

Zim nodded. “I believe it will, yes. I have full confidence in my abilities and my training as an Invader. This planet will be ours, Dib. I promise you that.”

“Okay. I trust you, Zim.”

The Irken smirked. “I know you do. I also never break a promise.”

Dib walked over to the alien’s weapons storage room and picked up a small, strange blinking device. “What's this, Zim?” The Irken walked over and smiled. “Ah, yes. I believe that would be what you humans call a ‘bomb.’ It's blast ratio is very powerful, and it could very easily turn anything it touches to ash and dust, including several miles worth of shelter units and living beings.”

Dib placed the weapon back where he found it, not wanting to accidentally detonate the thing. He moved on to the next weapon. They spent almost 3 hours down in the base while Zim described each weapon, as well as their functions. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Dib, they were ready to begin. They both grabbed weapons and rode the elevator up to the house, walking out the front door and firing at the very first human they saw, striking him in the throat and stomach area. Warm, red blood gushed from the wounds, the man choking on his own bodily fluids, gasping for breath. 

Zim strode up to him and aimed his gun at the human’s head, and fired, the blood spraying the Irken’s clothes and face, and killing the inferior creature instantly. Zim walked off to search for their next victim, Dib following close behind. He wore a smile on his face, his eyes glinting with pure glee, as were Zim’s.

Euphoria washed over him, making him feel better than he had felt in a very long time. He could tell that Zim felt the same way he did, by the way he was carrying himself, as well as his body language. He scanned the streets, locating their next target a few streets over. He got Zim’s attention and began advancing, gun at the ready. 

He squeezed off a shot, hitting the female in the back, while Zim hit her in the knees, effectively keeping her from escaping as they drew closer. She attempted to crawl to safety, but Dib put a foot on her back, holding her down, while Zim fired a round into her brain. They left the body where it was and continued hunting. 

They arrived at the Skool a few minutes later, and students were just beginning to arrive for the day. Dib and Zim decided to remain out of sight for a while until more people arrived before they began the massacre. 

Before they began, however, Dib had to ask Zim a very important question. “Wait a minute, Zim. I thought we were going to start with my family before we came over here. How come we didn't do that?”

Zim continued observing the students while he muttered, “There was a slight deviation. I decided that assuming control of your education system was more important. But do not worry too much, Dib-stink. It is nothing to fret over. We will still be proceeding as planned.” Dib was silent for a few minutes after that, thinking about what his partner had said.  
They busied themselves by checking the ammunition for their blasters and making sure that everything was running smoothly. It was. When the bell rang to signal the beginning of the Skool day, they emerged from hiding and opened fire on the crowd.

Screams filled the air, bright red blood soaked the ground, pooling around the bodies. Zim began laughing maniacally, clearly enjoying himself. This had been what he had been sent here for, after all. To divide and conquer, to assimilate and eliminate, if the need arises. He enjoyed having power and control over others. It was in his nature.

After they finished slaughtering everyone in and around the schoolyard, deciding their victims were too weak to be taken as prisoners or hostages, Dib requested that they go to his house next, to get revenge on his bitch of a sister, Gaz. 

Zim happily agreed, expressing disdain at the mere thought of allowing her to live, deeming her ‘too dangerous’ to be kept alive. They went there under the cover of darkness, so as not to be easily identified. 

Zim reduced the front door to ash with a few shots from his PAK lasers, and he and Dib stormed the residence, destroying anything that appeared to hold any chance of undermining their future rule of the Earth. Dib went up to Gaz’s room and got out a lighter, setting the bed ablaze, the fire quickly spreading, rapidly engulfing the entire room in flames within minutes.

Zim went to Dib’s room and got out a teleportation device, effectively moving all of Dib’s possessions to his base, before proceeding to set that part of the house ablaze, as well. Zim also transported all of Professor Membrane’s research to his base as well, figuring that at least some of it might be useful when they assumed control of this planet.

Dib felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that he was finally getting his revenge on Gaz for all the beatings and humiliation that she had put him through. Now she would know how it felt. Maybe they would all finally understand his pain. 

Or perhaps they wouldn't. If that were the case, then he would have no reason to allow his enemies to continue living. None at all. Zim appeared in the doorway of his room. “Are you ready to move on, Dib-beast? We have much to do.”

Dib nodded. “Yeah, I think so.” He paused for a second to take one last look at his burning room. Soon, the whole house will be reduced to nothing but rubble. “Okay, let's get out of here.” He exited the house, Zim following close behind. 

Today was the day when he ceased to simply exist, but to truly began living.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So what did you think? This story will obviously get a lot darker and bloodier, as Dib and Zim slowly assume control of the city. Let me know if you'd like me to write more of this.


End file.
